Eternal
by Linger1536
Summary: He was leaning against one of the armchairs. "I hate you," she told him in a hushed voice. His gaze hardened at her words. "I hate you too."


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Tudors!**

"_How well did you know him?"_

Brown eyes regarded her with keen interest.

"_What are you trying to say?"_

She turned her head away, smiling at the child beside her.

"_How _well_ did you know him?"_

She could still feel his eyes on her; it caused the skin on her neck to prickle.

"_We were children."_

He was drumming his fingers against the table in a tune long forgotten which was only known by him and her.

"_You were never a child, ever."_

She closed her eyes in an attempt to drown out the drumming which only seemed to disturb her. Could the others not hear how loud it was?

"_You should know."_

He was humming now.

"_Don't touch me. Don't ever touch me like that!"_

She couldn't stand it. She rose from her chair abruptly causing all the others to stare at her confused. A blush coloured her cheeks as she stammered an excuse about how she was not feeling well. They seemed to accept it and she quickly fled from the room.

"_Thomas!"_

"_Changed your mind then?"_

"_No! No, I love you. I told you, I long for nothing so much as to see you."_

She escaped into the empty living room, leaning her head against the wall. She closed her eyes and resisted the urge to scream out loud.

"Not hungry then?"

Her brown eyes snapped open. "No," she whispered.

He didn't say anything else but she could feel his presence behind her. Her hands trembled as she raised it to her chin length hair, pushing some of those chocolate brown strands behind her ear while she slowly turned around to face him.

He was leaning against one of the armchairs; his arms were crossed across his well built chest and his brown eyes, the same shade as hers, was inspecting her … waiting for her to break.

"I hate you," she told him in a hushed voice. "I told you; I hate you and wish for nothing more but to be rid of you."

His gaze hardened at her words. "I hate you too."

And then they were crushed against each other. Their hands roaming and grasping at any bare flesh they made contact with. His lips were on hers; harsh and demanding and she fought back with the same fire, tugging at the dark blond curls of his hair. She hiked her leg up around his waist and before she had time to comprehend what was happening he'd wrapped her up in his arms and trapped her against the wall. He let out a low moan as she nibbled on his lower lip.

"_You are not still angry with me?"_

His lips was kissing the sensitive skin of her neck while one of his hands found its way underneath her shirt.

" _Please, don't be angry with me. I want to be at your commandment."_

She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and pulled him closer to her.

"_You know what I want. Do it."_

He pulled down her knickers in one quick move but left her skirt on as he began fumbling with the fly of his jeans. That was when she came back to her senses. Her eyes which had been half closed, hooded with lust flew open and she pushed against him. His movements stopped and he groaned as he nuzzled his face against the crook of her neck.

"Please," his voice was hoarse and desperate.

She shook her head as she frantically tried to push his body off of hers. Their family was just a few rooms away. Anyone could walk in and see them.

"Put me down," she demanded.

His fingers tightened against the skin of her waist. "Why do you always do this?" He moved closer to her breathing in the scent of her as he closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"You deserve this," she told him harshly as she struggled against him. "Y-you used me," she choked on the words and had to blink her eyes several times to stop the tears of rejection.

"No!" he insisted, moving even closer to her than she'd thought possible.

She scoffed. "Right … so it wasn't just for your own pleasure and agendas?"

He clung to her as whispered words into her ear; "Never, not in the end. You know that."

She laughed a joyless laugh. "What did it matter in the end?"

He moved away from her a bit then, still clinging to her but he was far away enough for him to see her face.

"It mattered because we got a second chance," he told her passionately.

She shook her head and a sad smile graced her lips. "No we didn't," she told him and he let go of her then, setting her down on the floor. "We're just being punished. This," she said gesturing between them, "is not a second chance. It's torture."

He grasped her face in his hands. "It doesn't have to be," he insisted.

Slowly she rose on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his before she bent down and pulled her knickers back on. "Yes it does."

He shook his head, his eyes filling with despair. "No."

"We're cousins, Ciaran."

"Cousins," he spat the word out as if it was something foul on his tongue. "Once that word did not have such meaning."

She gave him a weak smile. "But it does now."

He knew they were being punished or rather he was being punished. Thomas Culpepper hadn't loved Katherine from the beginning. He had simply lusted for her and when she had given him her affection he'd used it to his own advantage. It was only near the end when he realised what that sweet, naive young girl truly meant to him. Now he had her back but they were being punished. Both had been brought back as cousins and although he did not care, she did. It wasn't that they were cousins that disturbed her. No, what disturbed her was that she still could not trust him fully which was why she wasn't willing to leave her life behind and run away with the man before her, but maybe one day …

**I usually do not write incest of any kind but I wanted to write a story of Katherine and Thomas and then I remembered that they were actually related. That is how the story was born. I figured why should they not be punished in their next lives (if they had one) not because of them being related but because of how Thomas sometimes treated Katherine and Katherine for some of her actions.**

**Also I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.**

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought=)**


End file.
